Opposite Mode
Opposite Mode '''is a game mode in Baldi's Basics where everything is it's opposite (or I guess you could say it's opposite day in Here School). Mode Description: Collect all 7 notebooks on this opposite day at Here School! Icon Appearance: When it's not selected, it will look like Baldi and Playtime with neutral-like faces, and Playtime's jumprope is cut. When it is selected, both of them become happy, even though that Playtime's jumprope is cut! Differences: '''Note: You can add your own differences, just don't vandalize. *Baldi and B.A.L.D.I starts out mad. **He gives you a Dollar instead of a quarter. **If you answer questions wrong, Baldi will be happy. **If you answer questions correct, Baldi will be mad. *Right answers are wrong and wrong answers are right. **Which also means the third question is possible. *Playtime starts sad with her rope not cut. She acts like if it were cut. **But if you do cut it, she will be happy, and act as if her rope wasn't cut. *Principal and The Broom now wants you to break the rules. **This means that if you don't break a rule, he'll send you to detention, but if you do break a rule, he won't. *It's a Bully won't let you pass if you have items. **But if you don't have items, he will let you pass and give you a random item. **Plus, instead of spawning in the halls, he spawns in rooms. **Also, he never gets detention. *Gotta Sweep and Gotta Mop have their mechanics swapped. **Plus, their cooldown is sweeping time. **Which means their non-cooldown time is in the Janitor's Closet. **Also, they move slowly. *Arts and Crafters now wants to be near EVERYBODY. **He still gets jealous though. But instead of teleporting you near the south exit, he teleports you to the Cafeteria (north of the south exit). *1st Prize now just wants you to hug him. **He also wants you to cut his wires. **Speaking of 1st Prize, you completely move like him. *Zerran, Harri, and any other type of teacher that roams the halls and ask you math (or any other type of subject) questions have their right answers wrong and wrong answers right. *Mean Spitballs starts off imbued with soda (the type depends which one is in your inventory.) **If you hit him with sodas, his spitballs become normal. *When you get to the real exit, you lose the game. When Baldi jumpscares you, you win. **This is because when you get caught, instead of slapping you, Baldi slaps himself. *Twisted Corruptions are active before you have triggered any of them,but when you have,they will not active. *HorrorTime will behave as Genocide mode when the game starts,but cutting her jump rope will calm her down,leaving you alone for the whole run while she lurks around the Schoolhouse. *The Skeleton of the Thing will now put you on detention when you actually break a rule near him. *This is a Spider will now get rid of Twisted Corruptions by taking your items. Trivia: *Zerra1010Zarra (me) got this idea while I was posting a comment about a suggestion for Esrever Mode, it was originally going to have 2 other suggestions, but then I deleted them 'cause they were more opposite than reverse. Then this popped in my head. *This is my third thing to be bought at Noober's Shop. Gallery: OppositeMode.png|Icon. OppositeMode_Selected.png|Icon when selected. Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations Category:Game-Modes Category:Bought at noobers shop